fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Daichi Shinagawa
For more information, click here for his article on the Yankee-kun to Megane-chan Wiki. Daichi Shinagawa (品川 大地 Shinagawa Daichi) is a high school senior who once visited the Fairy Tail Guild with his friends. Appearance Daichi is a young man of average height with spiky light-colored hair and high eyebrows. He wears his school's uniform which consists of a long-sleeved shirt, a dark-colored blazer, a belt, pants and black shoes. He wears earrings and a necklace for accessories and a necktie is tied loosely around his neck. He also has a habit of opening the top buttons of his shirt. Personality Among the members of his group, Daichi is the only one who can be considered "normal" as he finds the idea of Magic frightening. He is also somewhat of a pervert as he kept on looking at Lucy's chest when the two met and tried to peep on Rinka when she accidentally stripped off her clothes. He had once thought of the Fairy Tail guild as an interesting place but later finds it a troublesome place after the fiasco in the guild. Synopsis Megane-Fairy One of Daichi's friends, Hana Adachi, drags him and three other friends to the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia Town, saying that, since they're already high school seniors, they need to start looking for employment. The four follow Hana into the guild, thinking that it's a company, and are surprised to learn that it's a guild of Mages. During their stay,Daichi tries and fails to discourage Gaku Izumi and Rinka Himeji who go to follow Master Makarov and Erza Scarlet, respectively. While Seiya Chiba is being stared down by Gray Fullbuster, Daichi finds himself on the side of Lucy Heartfilia and he can't help but notice her chest.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Megane Fairy, Pages 2-9 Daichi is then approached by Natsu Dragneel who asks him if he can use Magic, demonstrating his own by covering his entire body with flames. Hana, however, is the one to respond and performs a "Magic" trick by causing two doves to fly out of her bag, delighting the pink-haired Mage. Hana then presents the Mages with some sunglasses, saying that it's thanks for taking care of them. Soon after, Gaku decides to demonstrate his Giant Magic but somehow manages to make seiya larger instead. Rinka then tries to demonstrate her "Requip" but ends up stripping herself down to her underwear.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Megane Fairy, Pages 10-16 The master then tells Daichi to show him his Magic and Lucy pushes a key to his hands, telling him to call forth the Celestial Spirit, Plue. Daichi follows her instructions but ends up summoning a deformed version of the Celestial Spirit, much to everyone's horror. After that fiasco, the group of high school students returns to their school and soon discovers that the Mages of Fairy Tail had paid them a visit as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Megane Fairy, Pages 16-20 Magic and Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): Daichi uses Celestial Spirit Magic, enabling him to summon beings from another dimension. However, he has yet to master the Magic as he had only been able to summon a deformed version of the Celestial Spirit Nikora whose key he had borrowed from Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Megane Fairy, Pages 17-19 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Crossover Character